Super Smash Bros.4: GLITCHED
' ' I just want to say, if you’re looking for some sort of twist, or death, or any ending similar to the type of stories that get posted on the internet these days, you won’t find any here. This is just a story about a huge coincidence, and the reactions and feelings anyone would get in this situation. Now that I think about it… the only reason I’m posting this story on this site, is because I think it’ll get the most attention here. And this story feels at home here. This is my experience, with Super Smash Bros. 4, for the Wii U. ' ' I, LOVE, the Super Smash Brothers Franchise. And I have ever since I could remember. I played Smash 64 in diapers. I played Smash Melee in shorts. I played Smash Brawl in ripped up jeans. And I played Smash 4 in sweats (don’t judge me). And even to this day, I still love the hell out of the series. And after you hear my experience with Smash 4, you’ll be surprised with my passion for the games. ' ' I don’t know about you, but when I heard that characters like Mega Man, and Pac-Man were joining the battle, I was pretty hyped. And when the game finally released I sprung all over my city to find a game store that had the game. After all day of searching, the only thing I heard was, “Sorry Sir, we’re sold out.”. It’s like something didn’t want me to find the game. I went to this one shop that I’ve gone to since I was a boy. They had games for a cheap price, and the owner never let me down. He was like my uncle or something. I knew he could get me the game, he just had to. “Sorry man, we sold out that game real quick.” He said. He usually talks like that. I should’ve just left then and there, and bought it on Amazon or something, but I didn’t. I made puppy eyes, and he sighed. “Look man, when they shipped me all the smash 4 games, they gave me one more at the end in my hand, and said don’t give this to just anyone. They told me it was, different. I’ve known you for years, and I guess the one that deserves this game the most is you, bud.” I took the game, payed him the cheap price, and ran off to my home. ' ' When I got home, I took the wrap off the case like a crazy person, and put the game right into my Wii U.I had to wait for the game to update and load for what felt like hours. But for some reason, on the last update, the system just skipped it half way through, and just went straight to the game. Obviously I didn’t pay to much attention to it, I just wanted to play this game that I’ve done nothing but wait for. The game started and I watched that awesome opening sequence, and then went to the main menu. I had a 4G phone, with hotspot internet. I didn’t want to go online and deal with lag for my first experience, so I just went to local smash, and made a match with a couple of CPU’s. And used my long time main, Yoshi. But, as soon as the announcer started counting from 3, I noticed something. The characters, looked like...this. ' ' I paused the game, and shouted in confusion and fear. And those are the two emotions I have to this day. Confusion and fear. The characters looked, deformed, distorted, torn up, flattened, and just... pure scary. And if you think the way they look is bad, the way they… fucking move, haunts my mind to this day. They move in an unnatural way, like, they move too realistically, and you feel an odd presence while playing. I felt sick to my stomach and my heart was in my throat, I went in the sink which was the closest place I could go, to throw up. I went on Miiverse, basically the twitter of Nintendo, after I went outside my house to sink in what I just saw. The timing was perfect, as the smash feed on Miiverse was through the roof. I posted a picture showing off a couple of the characters and telling them, that something was wrong. VERY wrong. After I made the post I went back to the game, and looked at some more frightening characters, trying to fix the game, thinking it may be just a little glitch or something. Nothing worked. After about 10 mins. of getting creeped the hell out of on my game, and crying, I went back to Miiverse. And the amount of notifications I had, was insane. There were tons of people saying that my game was messed up… and glitched. Everyone was having the same reactions I had. They asked for more. I was confused why they were so entertained by this. But you know what? I liked the attention. No, I LOVED the attention. It was addicting. So, I decided to post more pictures. Big mistake. The topic quickly became very popular across YouTube and 4chan. A YouTuber by the name of EWNetwork, or Etika, made a news video showing off my posts on Miiverse live. That gave the topic even more attention and Etika and the other victims who saw the images, wanted me to make a video on YouTube showing the characters moving and fighting to prove this wasn’t fake. I can't fucking believe they thought this shit was fake. It took a while, but I uploaded a video showing the characters off. Now, let me clarify. Remember what I said at the beginning of this story. I’m not saying there's an evil spirit in my game messing up the characters (I hope) but the fact that the characters look like…. THIS, terrifies me every day. You could say I’m lucky, and I have a different game out of the millions of copies in the world, and I can watch all these characters move and look like hell, and not be scared, and sleep perfectly. Easier said than done my friends. The addicting feeling that I got from the attention, wears off, and leaves me alone with fear and confusion. I bought a new Wii U, just so I could play the game regularly, but… it wasn’t the Wii U that was making this thing wrong. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. I don’t want to come home after work, or college, to see...THIS! I was fucking scared. It ruins my Nintendo childhood and memories. I didn’t make too much contact with technology, or social media for a while. I just wanted to focus on work and school, because I started getting sick from these feelings. I threw up in the middle of the night, and started growing gray hairs from stress, fear, and not getting the sleep I needed. But after about a month... I went in my room...sat down...and played all the classic smash games from 64, to brawl. I enjoyed it. All the nostalgia, and the feeling I used to get from Nintendo came back to me. And, I just want to put everything about the glitched smash game behind me. All the evidence and sources, are right there waiting for you to search up on the internet if you’re really curious. And ever since I forgot about this whole mess, my life has gotten better. But… after about a week, I got an Email from Nintendo. Someone by the name of Shinya Takahashi. And I still haven’t opened it because I’m just too scared. But I think it has something to do… with the reason why Nintendo keeps deleting my posts. Written by Professor TayTay Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Screenshots and Visuals